Konoha High School
by Yukichi Neuchi
Summary: Cerita anak KJHS yang naik ke KHS. Mereka melewati masa MOS yang  mungkin  terbaik dan  juga mungkin  guru terbaik. bagaimana hidupnya mereka sebagai murid Konoha High School?  Warning Inside
1. Chap 1 : Summer is Fast

**KHS Chapter 1 (Edited)**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dan sejuk sekali di KOMA (Konoha Open Mall Alley) membuat sang pengujung mau membawa AC-AC mereka sendiri hanya untuk mendinginkan mereka. Ada perkumpulan kecil di KOMA yang sering berkumpul pasa hari sabtu-mingu itu.

"Hey Guys! What do we want to do?" ask a boy with a durian styled hair to his friends. (Sorry translator rusakkkkk… maksudnya "Hei temen-temen! Kita mau ngapain?" Tanya seorag lelaki berambut seperti durian kepada teman-temanya.")

"Ima made nandomo nan toka akiramezu." Nyanyi seorang laki-laki berambut panjang, yang dikenal nama Neji

"Neji, jangan aneh lu! Nyanyi ga ada nadanya.." Protes lelaki berambut nanas yang hitam (busuk kali nanasnya? –bogem Shika-)

"Heeee yomke rambe yamkoooooo ar-" nyanyian yang cempreng –plak- itu di hentikan oleh teriakan yang keras,

"PANTAT AYAM DIEM GAK LU! GUE UDAH MUAK SAMA SUARA ELUU! DIEM KENAPA SIH!" teriak seorang yang membawa anjing.

"Hei kamu! Sekarang ikut kami karena anda telah membawa anjig e KOMA!" Anak yang membawa anjing tersebut, Kiba langsung lari

"Dasar Kiba, bawa anjing ga pernah di mandiin.. hiii ngeri gue." Kata Shikamaru, Orang yang berambut nanas.

"Shika kamu gak pernah tau kalo anjingnya Kiba gak pernah di mandiin? Dia udah dari dul kayak gitu.." kata anak yang berambutduren tadi, Naruto

"Ya tau dari dulu lah!"

"Sasuke kamu orang papua ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya ya, terserah elu dah Nar.." Kata si 'pantat aya' alias Sasuke

"Hahahha" Naruto, Shikamaru, dan neju pun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Sasuke memulai tarian papua-nya

"Hei kalian berdua bawa handy cam gak?" Tanya Neji yang masih tertawa

"Enggak, emang buat apa?" Tanya Naruto, Shikamaru hanya mengangukan kepalanya yang berarti ia mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Buat ngrekam orang papua gila ini hahahah."

Kring kring..

"Oh halo?... NANI? INO SAKIT? Ya, aku pulan sekarang. Byeee!" Naruto mnutup telponya dan menatap kepada teman-temanya berkata "Gue pulang dulu ya. Adik gue sakit. Bye!" pamit Naruto

* * *

-Home-

"Haduh Inoo.. emang kenapa kamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan gemas.

"Oh aniki, Cuma pilek kok! Hatchiiii! Oh ya jangan lupa besok masi pake seragam SMP ya!" Kata Ino mencoba unuk ceria.

"Ya yaa.. istirahat sana kamu." Perintah Naruto sambil keluar dari kamar Ino. "Papi! Tou-san! Daddy! Father! Bapak! Babe! Mboook! –lho kan cowo?- Pak kepsek KHS! Papi! Tou-san! Daddy! Father! Bapak! Bab-" ringtone teriakan Naruto kepada Ayahnya itu telah terpotong.

"JANGAN TERIAK DIDALAM RUAH NARUTOO!" ringtne sang ayah yang membalas anaknya, Naruto

"Oh, ada ramen gak?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik-melirik dapur

"Naruto Namikaze, jangan seperti 'Ramen Maniac'" kata ayahya.

"Minato Namikaze, jangan menjadi 'Ramen Maniac' seperti diriku, anakmu, your son, you lovely son." Kata Naruto membalas kata-kata ayahnya

"Haduh.. Tou-san lagi banyak kerjaan, besok masuk sekolah juga. So, don't disturb okay?" Tanya Minato dengan sebal dengan anaknya yang cerewet seperti istrinya yang sudah lama meninggalkanya.

"Ya udah aku makan sayuran deh.." kata Naruto menyerah, ia tau jika Naruto memakan sayuran, Minato akan memberikan makanan apa saja yang dia mau.

"Itu baru Naru-chan." Kata Minato sambil mecubit pipi anaknya itu.

* * *

-KHS-

"Ok, saya Minato Namikaze, Kepala Sekolah SMA Konoha High School Tercinta ini. Saya anya ingin ber terima kasih kepada anak-anak yang sudah memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke sekolah ini. Dan mungkin beberapa murid belum tahu di mana kelas mereka, ada pengumuman di papan pengumuman di dekat pintu aula utara. Nah, sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan anda kepada guru-guru kalian yang akan mengajar kalian selama kalian bersekolah di sini. Pertama-tama, wali kelas 10 A Hatake Kakashi"

"Yo!" sahut Kakashi sambil mengankat tanganya dan matanya yang berbentk 'u' yang terbalik

"Wali kelas 10 B, Uchiha Obito!"

"Halooooo" sapa Obito sambil melambaikan tanganya

"Wali kelas 10 C, Rin." Rin hanya merespon dengan menunjukan dua jariya yang berbentuk V

"Wali Kelas 10 D, Mitarashi Anko."

"Fufufu.. Kalian akan sengara di dalam kelas ku"

"Dan juga guru-guru yang menjadi wali kelas kakak kelas kalian, dan juga akan mengajar kalian, Sarutobi Asuma"

"Haaaalooo"

"Ketua Yayasan, Tsunade"

"Hmmm.."

"Jiraya atau lebih di kenal Ero-Sennin"

"Aku gk Cuma ero tau Minato! Aku super ERO!" jawab Jiraya sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya kea rah Minato

"Kurenai.."

"Shh.."

"Hidan.."

"Ya dewa jashin.. ampunilah murid-murid ini tidak mengenalmu.. hah? Nama saya Hi-DAN!"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Baka otouto? DIMANA ENGKAUUUUUU?"

"Kakuzu.."

"Money money money, money money all money~" (pake nadanya tory cheese crackers nih ;;) )

"My neme was pain, forget not don't! um.. prikitiew -?- whatlemper lahh!"

"(Detective)Konan"

"Konan datang membawa kertam 1000 rim kertas untk melipat!" (guru TK mode: on)

"Tobi.."

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Zetzu?" (Minato hanya bisa berdoa agar guru yang terakhir di panggil ini waras)

"Naik naik ke puncak gunung.. nanti liat aku yaa! Di puncak gunung!"

"Ah.. Silahkan bubar…" Perintah Minato sambil memegang kepalanya.

* * *

(Narutoh en kawan-kawan d 10 A okehh?)

"Maaf saya terlambat karena saya tadi bertemu dengan teman lama sa-"

"BOHOOONGGG! Bilang aja Kakashi-sensei inging membaca buka haram itu lagi!" potong Ino

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menjad kecil dan juga suaranya pun seperti anak kecil yang tidak di belikan permen (kakashi paling ga suka manisan kali ==) "Ta-ta- tapiiiii aku gak bohoongggggggggggg…" lalu ia kembali ke penampilanya yang biasa dan menulis jadwal pelajaran di papan Tulis

* * *

**(oh ya kalo yuki lupa bilang, Yuki akan ganti skolah ini jadi standar International :D Cuma sama yuki ga ada inggris-inggrisnya.. paling national plus ato apa (padahal author ga pernah tau apa national plus))**

**Senin**

**1. Biologi - Tsunade**

**2. Biologi - Tsunade**

**3. Bahasa Inggris - Pein**

**4. Bahasa Inggris – Pein**

**5. Math - Anko**

**6. Math - Anko**

**7. Kimia - Rin**

**8. Kimia - Rin**

**Selasa**

**1. OR – Gai (dulu gak di kenalin gara-gara sakit 'muda')**

**2. OR – Gai**

**3. Fisika - Minato**

**4. Fisika - Minato**

**5. Agama (sesat) - Hidan**

**6. Komputer (IT) - Kakashi**

**7. Komputer (IT) - Kakashi**

**8. Math - Anko**

**Rabu**

**1. Economy - Kakuzu**

**2. Economy - Kakuzu**

**3. Sejarah - Jiraya**

**4. Sejarah - Jiraya**

**5. Kimia - Rin**

**6. Kimia - Rin**

**7. Bahasa Inggris - Pein**

**8. Bahasa Inggris - Pein**

**Kamis**

**1. Biology - Tsunade**

**2. Biology - Tsunade**

**3. Math - Anko**

**4. Math - Anko**

**5. (pokoknya buat pengertian lebih lanjut buat badan manusia) – Obito **

**6. (pokoknya buat pengertian lebih lanjut buat badan manusia) – Obito**

**7. Eskul**

**8. Eskul**

**Jumat**

**1. Math - Anko**

**2. Math - Anko**

**3. Biology - Tsunade**

**4. Biology - Tsunade**

**5. Bahasa Indonesia - Rin**

**6. Bahasa Indonesia - Rin**

**7. Bahasa Inggris - Pein**

**8. Bahasa Inggris - Pein**

* * *

"Sekarang kita tentukan ketua kelas dan wakil kelas?"

**-Next day-**

"Ampar-apar pisang, pisangku balum masa-" siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke yang menyanyikanya?

"SASUKE UCHIHA HARI INI TIDAK ADA PELAJARAN MENYANYI!" bentak Kakashi yang sudah muak dengan nyanyian Sasuk yang berlangsung dari detik pertama mereka masuk kelas dan sampai sekarang. (mereka belum ngapa-ngapain yah.. di kelas Cuma ngomong-ngomong tentang acara yang akan mereka lakukan) Sasuke memang dari dulu di kenal fans berat dengan budaya Indonesia.

"Kenapa sih pakk?" jawab Sasuke

"Naruto, bawa Sasuke ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.." perintah Kakashi sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanhya

-ruang kepsek-

"Kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Minato tanpa melihat sang anak

"Aku di suruh Kakashi-sensei, balik dulu ya.." pamit Naruto

"Oh jadi kamu ayam emo itu?" Tanya Minato

"Iya." Jawab sasuke sigkat

"Saya punya hukuman untuk kamu.." kata Minato dengan wajah menyeramkan

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara itu terdengar sampai luar pagar… dasar cemen..

* * *

**Nah gimana chapter yang udah ku edit? ._. lebih mending ga? chapter 2 dll nanti masih akan proses di edit okayyy :p thanks for reading XD rlease review! :D**


	2. Chap 2:Ino Is Not My Whaaat?

**(edited)**

**Chapter 2:**Ino Is Not My Whaaat?

Kita mulai ajah ya!

- **sontoloyo chat -**

**Ramen_freak, Orang-papua-kalimantan, Byakugan-master, Cloud-lazy-sleep, Stingky_dog_breath sign on**

**Ramen_freak:**Heiiiii! um… Nejiiii truth/dare?

**Orang-papua-kalimantan:** sejak kapan kita maun itu?

**Byakugan-master:** huh? Mles gue main ginian tpiii dare

**Ramen_freak:**besok kalo ke toilet treak-treak 'tolong! Tooooooloooong!' di kamar mandi yach!

**Byakugan-master:** matilah riwayatkuuu T_T. shikka my man… T/D?

**Cloud-lazy-sleep:**T? D? D&T? (BACA: DNT) T? T? D? T-

**Orang-papua-kalimantan:**cpt! Klo gak gue bekep loe!

**Cloud-lazy-sleep:**T-R-U-T-H

**Byakugan-master:** um… apa yah? Gak jadi ah…

**Cloud-lazy-sleep:**stingky dog breath!

**Stingky_dog_breath:** Dare dungkkkk

**Cloud-lazy-sleep:**ke rumah Naruto nari-nari kaya orgil.

**Byakugan-master:** Nar! Perlu handycammmm

**Ramen_freak:**sabarr~ nanti sekalian minta kapsek di tontonin sluruh sekolah, kurang?

**Stingky_dog_breath:**!#*&%^()&^%#!$&*())*%#!^())*%!*&&%$#&*^#?

**Orang-papua-kalimantan:**ngomong apaan sih loe? Gaq jelas

**Tut… tut…. Tut… (jaringan internet mati semua..) (kayak telpon aja)**

"ENAAAKKNYAAAAHH!" Kata Naruto makan 5 slice pizza yang size besar di pizza hut

"Gila! Makan banyak tapi gak gembrot aneh…" kata Ino

"Naruto slice terakhir punyaku ya…" kata Minato baek-baek

"Aduh masi mau deh jangan yaaaa" Balas Naruto dengan kalleeeeem sekali

"Jangan!" perubahan drastic dari kalem ke judes –di jitak-

"Jangan juga dooongk!"

"Masi laperr~"

"Sama.."(haaaahh? 5 slice gak cukup?)

"Kamu makan 5 slice aku 8 slice gaq cukup tau buat orang se sibuk akuuuu!"balasnya

"8 itu banyaakkk!"

"5 juga banyak!"

"8 lebih banyakkk!"

"Untukmu bukan untukku!"

Mereka berdebat ino melakukan 1 hal ambil pizza itu dimakan lahap.

"Enaknya.." Kata Ino

"Haaahhh? Yah pizza nya abis deh…" Kata Cwo dua itu serempak alias Minato and naruto

"Salahnya sendiri debatnya lama banget!" Kata Ino

"_Panggilan pada Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha."_ Bunyi speaker siapalagi bukan minato?

-with minato-

"Oh ya, selamat datang kalian berdua -sambil buka ramenya- saya berikan tu-"

"RAMENNNN!" Naruto menjitak -?- lidah orang lain

"Naruto ini ramen ku! Ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu!" Kata Minato

"Ahhh! Sama aja!" balas Naruto

"Hei,heiiii kamu kan lagi di sekolahhh" balas Minato

"Heyyyy! Ayah kan lagi kerja…" Balas naruto

"Aku bisa makan apa saja, kapan saja, dimana saja." Bvalas Minato

"Jadi pas tidur boleh dong ?" tanya Naruto

"Ya enggak lah!"

"Pleace?" Tanya Naruto dengan puppy dog face nya yang tak berguna -?- -di gaplok-

"Sana hush us balik sono…."usir Minato

"Lha terus kita di suruh ngapain di sini?" Tanya Naruto

"Uh… apa yaa? Oh ya! Sasuke kau boleh keluar." Kata Mainato

'_Lah terus aku suruh ke sini?"_ inner Sasuke bersabda…..-?-

Sasuke pun keluar

"Naruto sebenarnya ino itu saudaramu." Kata Minato

"Lha dia kan memang saudara ku." Kata Naruto

"Bukan maksudku saudara sepupu bukan saudara kandung." Jelas Minato

"Ino is not my Whhaaaaaattt?"

"Dulu aku mempunyai Adik Bernama Inoichi,menikah dengan _–piiiiiiip-_dan istrinya itu adalah anak tunggal dari perusahaan Yamanaka itulah mengapa Inoichi berganti nama menjadi Inoichi Yamanaka. Ia mempunyai anak bernama Ino Yamanaka waktu umur 2 tahun Inoichi dan _–piiiiip-_ pergi untuk berbisnis selama 1 bulan mereka tidak bisa mengajaknya karena itu bisnis bukanlah liburan. Mereka menitipkan Ino kepadaku" Jelas Minato

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto

(eiiitttsss ini Cuma buatan Yuki-chan oke? Yuki Cuma melenceng lencengin biar uniiik! Arigato)

"Lalu tragedy di mana-mana Keluarga Yamanaka di pancing ke cina supaya yamanaka yang lain bisa di serang. Pilotnya pun salah satunya di suap. Untuk membawa bencana dalam pesawat di rumah besar Yamanaka mempunyai 1 butler yang dulunya benci sekali pada keluarga Yamanaka ia pun menuangkan racun pada setiap makanan waktu makan malam, ia sudah di beri hukuman mati untungnya. Inoichi dan istrinya kecelakaan di pesawat karena pilot yang di suap tadi, ia menabrak kan pesawatnya di sebuah gunung. Ino masih selamat , pemerintah Konoha menawarkan ku untuk melanjutkan perusahaan Yamanaka tetapi aku menolak Kita semua bisa dalam bahaya kalu kita memegang kekayaan yamanaka, karena masih banyak orang yang membenci keluarga Yamanaka. Dan Ino sepertinya kau bisa keluar dari tempat persembunyian mu." Kata minato panjang lebar sambil melirik ke arah pintu

Naruto pun berbalik dan melihat Ino yang tampak sedih "mengapa kau tidak member tahu aku sebelumnya" Kata Ino di tengah isakan

"Kadang aku berpikir kalau kau terlalu muda untuk mendengarnya dan kau bisa-bisa keluar sendirian untuk ke pemakamanya. Banyak penjaga di sana untuk mencari temn Inoichi atupun istrinya yang mengerti cerita ini. Maafkan aku Ino." Kata Minato

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan mencari cara supaya aku bisa membangun perusahaan Yamanaka memakai cara lain dengan cara tidak memakai nama keluargaku." Kata Ino sambil mengusap air matanya.

- **sontoloyo chat -**

**Yamanaka-Heir, The-Awesome-Namikaze, Uchiha _Lover, The-Youngest-Uchiha, Kiba-guk-guk, Very-Sleepy, Smile-Bomb, Sand-King, Puppet-master sign on**

**Yamanaka-Heir :**Konbawa Minna…..

**The-Awesome-Namikaze :** Konbawa

**Uchiha _Lover :**Konbawa

**The-Youngest-Uchiha :**Konbawa

**Kiba-guk-guk :**Konbawa

**Very-Sleepy :**Konbawa

**Smile-Bomb :**Konbawa

**Sand-King :**Konbawa

**Puppet-master :** Konbawa

**Uchiha _Lover:**Yamanaka? Bukanya itu sudah tidak ada?

**The-Awesome-Namikaze :**Nope… belom sama sekali XP

**Yamanaka-Heir :**Nama asliku Yamanaka Ino

**Sand-King : **o_O oi bro! ketemuan yuk

**The-Awesome-Namikaze :**ya ampuuun aku di Konoha kamu di Suna gimana? Kan lama…

**Sand-King :**oh ya… lupa

**The-Awesome-Namikaze : ==**'

**Puppet-master :**oy gaar! Katanya kita mau pindah sekolah ke konoha… dimana sekolahnya?

**Sand-King :**kalo yang itu lupa deh…. Kagak tauk… Tanya sma nee-chan aj…..

**Puppet-master :**gimana sih… kamu yang ngajakin tp-

**Sand-King :**kalo itu memang aku yang ngajak tetapi…. Nee-chan yang nyari sekola gaara-chan kan enggak bisa….

**Puppet-master :**hiiiiiiiih!

**The-Cute-Temari sign on**

**Sand-King :**nee-chan!

**The-Cute-Temari :**Heiii :p

**Puppet-master :**huft… kita sekolah di mana?

**The-Cute-Temari :**kenapa gak besok aja…. Lagian kan besok kita mulai sekolah.. :D

**Sand-King :**oh ya nar.. sori gue lupha… gue di Konoha sekarang di apartemen heheeeee

**The-Awesome-Namikaze :**daritadi nggak ngomong ==

**Sand-King :**hwhwhwh gomen~ gomen~ Gomennasai Naruto-Sama

**The-Awesome-Namikaze :**ya ampun gaar… gak usah giru deh.. loe tambah lama tambar lebay…

**Sand-King :**hwhwhwh apakah itu bagus wkakwkakwkak (lagi guling-guling dipasir kerikil)

**Very-Sleepy :**Temari yah?

**The-Cute-Temari :**ku tebak barusan bangun?

**Very-Sleepy :**zzzzzzz back to sleep yah…

**Yamanaka-Heir :**=='

**The-Awesome-Namikaze :** ==

**Uchiha _Lover :**=.='

**The-Youngest-Uchiha :**-'

**Kiba-guk-guk :** -''

**Smile-Bomb :**-.-'

**Sand-King :**=='

**Puppet-master :** =='

**The-Cute-Temari :** =='

**Smile-Bomb :**:D :D :D :D :D :D

**The-Cute-Temari :** DIEM GAK SIH LOE?

**The-Cute-Temari sign off**

**Smile-Bomb :**:D :D :D :D :D :D

**Puppet-master, Sand-King, Kiba-guk-guk, The-Youngest-Uchiha, Uchiha _Lover, The-Awesome-Namikaze, Yamanaka-Heir, Very-Sleepy sign off**

**Smile-Bomb :**lha kok di tinggal?

**Smile-Bomb sign off**

"Anak-anak tercinta, tergila, terbandel, tergoblok, tergila, teraneh, teroon-"

"Kakashi-Sensei Kejam!" potong kelas Xa dengan cara teriak teriak gaje nan gak jelas

"Kita mendapat teman baru di sini masukkklaaahh! Gaara!" kata Kakashi make Toa + Mic + 100 speaker + berbagai macam pengeras suara

"Gaara?" Tanya Naruto

"Naruto?" Tanya –siapa lagi kalo bukan- Gaara

"Gaara?" Tanya Naruto -lagi- cengo

"Naruto?" Tanya Gaara -lagi- cengo

"Gaara?"

"Naruto?"

"Gaara?"

"Naruto?"

"Gaara?"

"Naruto?"

"Gaara?"

"Naruto?"

"Gaara?"

"Naruto?"

"Gaara?"

"Naruto?"

"Gaara?"

"Naruto?"

"Gaara?"

"Naruto?"

"Gaara apakah kau BISA DIAM DAN DUDUK?" bentak Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei kejam" Kata gaara

"APA?"

**Truth or Dare : itu permainan orang barat (aq juga gak tauk apa serunya…)**

**-**_**piiiiiip-**___**: sensor**

**Dictionary:**

**Konbanwa Minna : Selamat Malam Semuanya (map yang chapter 3 salh tulis .)**

**Konbanwa : Selamat Malam**

Yuki : Waduhh kakashiii kejamnya hari ini kauu

Kakashi : ya elo sih nulis ya gak bener-

Yuki : review pleace

Kakashi : -piiiiip- loe author njitak lidah orang aja..!

Yuki : who cares?

Kakashi : I Care!-

-matiin computer-

Yuki :Don't forgettt revieeewww! (udah matiin komputer kok masih bisa y?)

Kakashi: Yuki gue raikiri loe!

Yuki : SYT? Siapa Yang Tanya?


	3. Chap 3:New Student & Camping

Ma'ap yah chapter sebelumnya enggak di beri jelas penjelasan

Jadi inilah:

Truth or Dare : itu permainan orang barat (aq juga gak tauk apa serunya…)

-_piiiiiip- _: sensor

Dictionary:

Konbanwa Minna : Selamat Malam Semuanya (map yang chapter 3 salh tulis .)

Konbanwa : Selamat Malam

Oh ya….

Map kalo pembaca di sini adalah author yang puny ide-ide di sini… -di kirim ke amerika-

Gomen~ gomen~

GOMENNASSAI! =='

* * *

**Chapter 4: **New Student & Camping

"APA?" Teriak Kakashi dengan 100000 toa + 1.000.000 Speaker dengan volume 100/ max

"apa kau tuli?" Tanya Gaara

"oh tidak, tidak.. saya normal -?- nah sekarang baliklah ke sini untuk memperkenalkan diri." Perintah Kakashi

"ealah,lha terus aku tadi kenapa di suruh duduk?" Tanya Gaara sukses tidk di jawab Kakashi

"Nama ku Sabaku No-"

"Nobody, nobody but you!" Kelas XA pun bernyanyi nobody-nobody di pandu dengan Sasuke

Gaara, Kakashi, Naruto, Ino sweat drop

"Sabaku No Gaara. Mohon bantuanya"

"cumaaa ituuu?" Tanya sekelas kecuali Naruto dan Ino, mereka kan sudah tau Gaara lebih dari itu…

"ya"

"ya sudah silahkan duduk." Kata Kakashi "Besok kita akan camping 2 hari 3 malam ,ehhh! Salahhh! 3 hari 2 malam untuk refresh your mind before start studing."lanjut Kakashi

"cuit! Cuit! Kakashi-sensei bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris!" Kata Kiba

"Thangk You.." Kata Kakashi sambil membungkukan dirinya dan mengunci kakinya seperti huruf 'X' wait mengunci? Emangnya pintu?

"citcit cuit!" Semua anak bersorak

* * *

"Besok kita akan Camping kalian akan perlu baju, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, semua yang private, untuk mu untuk di pakai, selimut , tenda, garam kasar, tas, dan laen laen" Kata Minato dengan Mic "kalian di sana akan di latih Konoha High School way. Ini adalah program setiap tahun gantinya MOS. Camping ini hampir sama dengan pelaksanaan MOS, Cuma lebih extreme. Ada pertanyaan?" Lanjut Minato di tengah-tengah Aula KHS. Ingat tengah bukan pojok tengah… yang di bokongin sapa yaaaA? Alias di preeeet 'in… -di rasengan-

"Tidak" Jawab anak kelas 1 SMA serempak

"ya sudah Bubar." Kata Minato pelan – pelan "dan silahkan pulang." Lanjut Minato

* * *

---persiapan---

Naruto:

"Tou-san! Bantuin siapin dong!" pinta Naruto

"Enak saja! Kamu itu malah minta bantu mana bayaranya?" jawab Minato dari bawah dengan keras bukan berarti membentak

"Lha kan aku Musuko mu daddy…." Kata Naruto dengan Foxy Eyes

"Sebetulnya aku mau membantumu tapi aku ingat pas kita makn di PH AKU TIDAK MENDAPAT SLICE TERAKHIRKU!" Teriak Minato dengan 1 Speaker

"JANGAN SALAHIN AKU SALAHKAN INO! KAN YANG MAKAN INO!" balas Naruto dengan 10 speaker

"Apa?" Tanya Ino keluar dari kamarnya

"TETAP KAMU SIH! OGAK KASI'IN PAPA AJ-" 100 speaker

"SEMUANYA DIAM!" bentak Ino

"…." Respon dari kedua Namikaze

"Paman bantulah Naruto, Naruto jangan jadi biang Kerok!"

"Ya Ino-chan" Kata si Mini-Minato

"Ok Ino" Kata si Namikaze yang baru saja sadar dia bukan anak kecil lagi

* * *

Sakura:

"Lip stick, Bedak, fotnya Sasuke, kamera, alat kosmetik, HP. Umm sepertinya itu semua… " kata Sakura mengecek bawa'anya (lha bajunya?)

* * *

Sasuke:

"Otouto! Kita akan bersama selama 3 hari ok! Jangan lupa bawa celana,jangan seperti tahun lalu di study tour mu, kau malah pakai celana ku…" Kata Itachi membuka AIB

"Aniki! Kaa-san, Tou-san Aniki bongkar AIB Sasuke – **_Chan_** lagi!" Rengek Sasuke

"Sasuke jangan jadi anak kecil" Kata Fugaku

"Tou-san… oekkk! Oekk!" Kata Sasuke sambil nangis ALA bayi

* * *

Shikamaru:

"air bed udah? Waktunya tidur….zzzzz….." Shikamaru tidur? Padahal baru pulang sekolah…

Waaaaiiiiittt, Kemah air bed? CPD!

Author langsung sweatdrop =='

* * *

Sai :

"You belong with meeeeee.." Sai bernyanyi lagunya Taylor Swift dengan tarian Chiken dance… (AN: nggak cocok banget sih?)

* * *

Choji:

"abis makan, makan lagi…. Abis makan, makan lagi…" nyanyian Choji nyaring palingan yang buat judul lagu ini mau ngempesin si choji karena nyanyianya diganti =='

DST yang bergaje to the gaje…

* * *

"oke saya akan tulis dimana kau ditarok…" Kata kakashi

Di papan yang sangaaaaat kotor…:

**Tenda 1: Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Gaara**

**Tenda 2: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Karin **(sejak kapan dia ada di cerita ini?)

* * *

**Yak…**

**Sepertinya ini saja….**

**

* * *

**

**Dictionary:  
**

**Tou-san : Ayah**

**Musuko : Anak Laki-laki**

**Otouto : Adik Laki-laki**

**Aniki : Kakak Laki-Laki**

* * *

**Maaf kalo kecewa fic yang ini pendek….**

**Lagi gak ada ide…**

**Ummm**

**Ya dah lah review…..**

**Arigato (terimakasih)**


	4. Chap 4: uhhhh kelompok?

**Udah lama nunggu y?**

**Ma'ap…**

**Banyak cerita numpuk….**

**Yak inilah…..~**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, aneh, gak becus, agak lebay**

**Disclaimer: uh… Naruto bukan punya saya… punyanya Masashi kishimoto gitu lohhh…!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: **

"PUT YOU HANDS UP!"

"Up…." Jawab murid anak SMA itu

'Bau ketek….'

"BUKAN! TUNJUKAN SEMANGAT MUDAMU!"

"DOWN!"

"BUKAN!"

"Up! Down…?"

"MANA EKSPRESINYAAA?" -lha?-

'BACOT LOE!'

'Kampret bau ketek! Huh!'

"Manaaaa?"

"Ya sudah gai… sepertinya pemanasan sudah selesai"Kata Minato sambil melihat murid muridnya itu haaah CAPEDE

* * *

Tenda 1:

"Ayo semua beresin barang-barang kalian…." Kata Sai

"Ya pak…." Kata Sasuke

Plak!

"Gile lu SAI! Nyuruh-nyuruh orang aja! Kamu sendiri gih!" Kata Neji

"Iya Pak…" Jawab Sai

Murid-murid di tenda 1 pun langsung kilat-cepat cling cling kan tenda mereka

* * *

Tenda 2:

"Ok karena aku paling dewasa di sini aku akan menjadi ketua" kata Karin

"Enak saja! Sebagai CEWE _PALING __**POPULER **__**BANGET! **_(gak baku atuh itu!) aku seharusnya jadi ketua!" Kata Sakura

"A-an-ano… sebaiknya ki-kita ti-dak udah me-me-makai ketua dan dll…" Kata Hinata

"Aku settuju dengan hinata…" kata Tenten

"DIEM LU DUA BACOT!" kata ke dua bacot (bca: Sakura dan Karin)

"Ten-chan, Hina-chan ayo kita bereskan barang kita saja dulu" Ajak Ino

"Ide bagus…" Kata Tenten dan Hinata bersama'an

* * *

"Kakashi kamu itu kok kemah bawa laptop sih?" tanya Minato

"Saya itu wajib bawa laptop kalo hari rabu…." Jawab Kakashi

"Kenapa?"

"Karena….."

"KEION!" Saat Kakashi berbicara dia tak sengaja mematikan mute nya…

"Kakashi…."

"Hm?"

"Kau feminim sekali…."

"TIDAK! Aku ENGGAK feminim!" Teriak Kakashi sambil memegang kepalanya seperti gaya pusing (gaya frustasi)

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Asuma, Asuma mendekat "itu episode terbaru! Aku belom liat Kakashi! NONTON BARENG!"

1 menit kemudian…..

"KEION!" Teriak Mereka Berdua sambil tos

Kurenai dan Anko tiba tiba muncul "Siapa yang Nonton K-ON ?" Tanya Anko

"Kakashi-jelek, Asuma-ganteng ikut nonton dong…." Pinta Kurenai

'Sepertinya ini tak layak untuk di katakan 'kemah' gurunya saja nonton apalagi muridnya…. Apa sekarang? Muridnya bawa airbed?' kata Minato dalam hati (iya lah! masa dalam perut?)

* * *

Tenda 1:

"Haithing!" Shikamaru pun bersin

"Kepapa Shikamaru?" Tanya Kiba

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku… oi ada yang mau bantuin mompa airbed ku enggak? Airbedku besar pas untuk 8 orang!"

"Kita Cuma 7 orang…." Jawab Gaara

"Biar luas lha…."

_-_-_-Skip Time-_-_-_

Ke Esokan Harinya….

"Sepertinya kita akan mengadakan OutBond di sini kita lihat dulu guru-guru sepertinya lagi menonton… lagian bagaimana cara mereka mendapat WIFI di sini?" Tanya Minato dengan mic di depan anak-anak klz 1

"Sensei! Sebelah kan hotel! Hotelnya di pasang wifi sampe sini!" Teriak Kakashi dari kejauhan, Minato sweatdrop gara-gara nggak tau kalo di sebelah itu hotel (Background Sound: CAPEDEEE)

"Kita tidak akan pernah camping di lapangan ini…." Jelas Minato

"Kalo sebelah kita hotel ngapain di sini?" tanya Naruto

"Main-main aja daripada bokek…" jawab Minato

Semuapun Sweatdrop. Gimana enggak? Kepala Sekolah kon ngomong 'bokek' ?

"Oke… kita akan membagikan kalian ke kelompok lebih kecil untuk melakukan autbond. Kumpulah ke wali kelas masing masing untuk mengecek dimana kau di letakan oke? Silahkan bubar."

* * *

"Kelompok ini akan menjadi kelompokmu selama camping ini saya akan temple di pohon pake lem biar gak copot juga-an biar gak sakit pohon-" Kakashi menjelaskan sambil menempelkan abis itu di keroyokMG

**

* * *

**

OMG!

nanti enaknya kelompoknya gimana ya? (wajib di jawab~~)

REVIEW~~~


	5. Chap 5: Kelompok dan Kode

**CHAPTER 6: KELOMPOK & KODE**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, LEBAY, ALUR CEPAT, OC (UNTUK CHAP SELANJUTNYA)**

**DISCLAIMER: POKOKNYA BUKAN PUNYA SAYA! :P**

**

* * *

**

Kelompok 1: Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru  
Kelompok 2: Hinata, Ino, Neji  
Kelompok 3: Sasuke, Chouji, Shino  
Kelompok 4: Karin, Sakura, Gaara

"WOI KIBA KOK DI TULIS PERTAMA?" teriak Naruto

"Help! Help!" teriak Kakashi gaya kejebur pantai ga bisa berenang

"Tuh kan sak, aku yang seharusnya menjadi ketua! Aku kan di tulis pertama!" Kata Karin

"NO WAY! INI PASTI ADA KESALAHAN!" bentak Sakura

"Oiii! Tolong gurumu tercinta ini!" teriak Kakashi yang di acuhkan dan di tengah keramaian

"Ha! Berarti aku menjadi pemimpin! Kau harus mengikuti apa perkataan ku!" teriak Kiba

"NO WAY IN ANY WAY!" teriak Naruto

Lalu semua guru melihat kumpulan anak kelas 10 A yang penuh keramaian dan melihat pada wali kelasnya seperti di krenyes-krenyes -?- sama muridnya sendiri, dan juga menjadi korban terikan

Nah ini waktu outbond mereka, di pencar tentunya...

* * *

Kel 3:

"Jadi kita harus berjalan lurus lalu belok ke kiri." kata Sasuke

Mereka berjalan lurus sampai menemui 2 belokan, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sasuke dengan asal-asalan belok ke Kiri, otomatis semua mengikuti.

"Lalu lurus terus." katanya sambil menurunkan petanya dari depan mukanya, ia baru sadar kalau Shino dan Chouji sudah berhenti dari tadi. Dia lalu melihat depanya... JURANG

* * *

Kel 1:

"Kita di tunjukan kalau kita belok ke kiri, tapi... Kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak ya?" kata Kiba di tengah- tengah perbelokan antara kiri dan kanan

Shikamaru pun melihat perbedaan kedua jalan, lalu berkata "Sebenarnya apakah arti kedua belokan ini? Kita di jebak, walau ke kiri terlihat lebih aman, tapi akhrinya kalau di lihat dengan jelas, di sana sangatlah gelap. Tapi, ke kanan terlihat gelap dan buas, tapi aku melihat warna putih di akhir gelap itu."

"Aha! Bagaimana kita mencoba yang kanan dulu kalau kuta salah baru ke kiri!" jawab Naruto

"Tumben kau pintar." ejek Kiba, untung saja Naruto lagi tidak mendengar kalau tidak... Pikirlah sendiri...

Mereka pun berjalan, lalu menemui Anko di situ, Anko berkata pada mereka "Jadi kalian tidak melihat apa yang di katakan peta itu? Di bilang ke kiri kok malah ke kanan, tapi selamat untuk kalian. Aku akan menjelaskan bagaimana Outbond ini berjalan. Kalian akan mendapat kode-kode saat kalian ke pos yang sudah siapkan seperti pos ini. Kalian akan di beri berbagai macam cobaan untuk mencapai perjalanan terakhrir. Kode-kode yabg di berikan harus kalian pecahkan dalam perjalanan ke pos selanjutnya, mengerti?" semua pun mengangguk "Kodenya. Aku terjebak di hutan." dengan kode-kode itu mereka berjalan menuju pos selanjutnya.

* * *

Kel 2:

"Benarkah ini jalan yang benar, Neji?" tanya Ino

"Benar! Kita di suruh ke kiri lalu belok kanan!"

Mereka berjalan lalu tiba-tiba...

"10 meter..."

"Hah?" tanya Ino dan Neji serentak

"Kita sudah berjalan 10 meter tapi kita belum menemukan belokan" kata Hinata

"Memang mengapa harus 10 meter?" Tanya Ino

"ini di tulisan sini ada tulisan 10 m yang kecil berwarna merah" kata Hinata sambil menujuk letak itu

"Ah! Di sini!" Seru Neji sambil mengangkat beberapa rangkaian daun menutupi jalan yang akan di tuju

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang di jalan yang 'tertutup' itu, sampai mereka sadar kalau di sepanya adalah Obito, dan ia berkata persis apa yang di katakan Anko dengan kode "Mencari kutu di dalam rambut Neji." tentu, neji pasti marah-marah karena di rambutnya nggak ada kutunya

* * *

Kel 4:

"Sudah ku bilang Sakura, ini pasti jalan yang benar!" kata Karin

"Mana mungkin? Lihatlah sekarang ini! Ini sangatlah gelap!" teriak Sakura

Gaara berhenti dengan alasan 'Kedua cewe gila ini tidak bisa diam, aku akan berjalan sendiri.' dan melihat sekitarnya, lalu ada teriakan suara Sakura yang keras.

"Chouji! Mengapa kau ada di sini?" teriak Sakura

Karena Chouji lagi makan -seperti biasa- jadi nanti ada SUB kalo bacanya "Tadih sawke hawmpwir mashuck julank kitwa tinggi ajagh!" baca: tadi Sasuke hampir masuk jurang, kita tinggal aja!

"Hah?"

"Wu bull duck apa?" baca: lu budek apa?

"?"

"Wowon wuh wino! Yuk! Hingal ajep!" baca: oon lu shino! Yuk tinggal aja!

Lalu Karin dan Sakura di tinggal Shino dan Chouji. Mereka berjalan sampai mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke

"Ouououo!" teriak Sasuke gaya 'Tarzan'

"Sasuke-kunn!" teriak mereka berdua

"Oky jelly drink oh-oh-oky jely drink" tau-taunya Sasuke ngomong ououououo dst latihan nyanyi abis itu nyanyi iklanya oky jelly drink yg anak" itu...

"Sasuke-kun, jadi kita ke mana nih?" tanya Karin bersemangat

"Shalala itsuka kitto..." malah nyanyi Hotaru no Hikari dia... =='

* * *

Shino and Chouji

"Ni jalan kemana nih? Petanya kan dibawa Sasuketek..." Kata Chouji

"Hn..." itulah respon Shino

"Shino? Chouji?" Tanya seorang pria dari belakang mereka.

"JANGAN MAKAN AKU!" teriaj Chouji ketakutan pada pria itu sebelum melihatnya

"Apa sih maksudmu? Ini aku Gaara!" sahut Gaara

"Kita memisahkan diri dari Sasuke, kenapa kamu bisa di sini juga?" tanya Shino

"Aku juga memisahkan diri."

"Kau punya peta-nya?" tanya Chouji

"Hm.. Ini..."

Mereka pun berjalan ke pertigaan sebelum mereka salah jalan, memandangi kiri dan kanan

"Kita kemana nih?" tanya Chouji

"Lurus aja."

"Gaara? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Tidak tuh."

"Bagaimana kita lurus? Jalanya tertutup dan-"

Kata-kata Shino terpotong dengab Gaara "Found it." kata Gaara sambil melihat-lihat belakan pohon-pohon itu.

* * *

Kel 1

"Apakah kalian tahu apa maksud dari kode-kode itu?" Tanya seorang pria yang berdiri tegak tapi bungkuk -?- dengan senangnya ia mengupil -dibantai Shika+Shika FG- maksud saya dengan senangnya menanyakan teman se-grupnya

"Mana ku tahu? Memangnya kita harus tau?" tanya Kiba. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Sepertinya iya. Karena mana mungkin ada kode 'Aku terjebak di hutan.' begitu?"

"Ada." jawab Naruto

"Kode apa?" tanya Shika+Kiba

"Kita kan di kasih kode kan? Itu kodenya." jawab Naruto dengan polos

5 menit kemudian

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUD KU!" teriak Shikamaru

"Jadi apa?" tanya Naruto

"Penjelasanmu susah di mengerti..." gerutu Kiba

"Oh? Jadi kita kan- Aku mengerti!" teriak Naruto

"Mengerti apa?" kata Shika+Kiba

"Kalian iri karena pemikiranmu tak sebaik punyaku!" kata Naruto

"We'll never talk about this again. I don't want to be tired just because of talking with you." kata Shikamaru

"Kamu sok banget-"

"Aku mengerti!" kata Kiba

"Apa?" tanya Naruto

"Kalo maksud Shika kita harus memecahkan kode-kode itu, jadi kode-kode itu di berikan kepada kita untuk memecahkan kode sebenarnya!" kata Kiba dengan nada 1/2 teriak

"Dari mana kamu mendapat pemikiran itu?"

"Of course from a movie babe!"

"Oh aku tau! Jadi kita harus memecahkan kode-kode itu! Ya kan?"

"Nar, itu sudah dari tadi di bahas baka."

10 menit kemudian

"Pohon?"

"Kurang banyak berdoa?"

"Team work?"

Mereka bertiga berhenti

"Apa Nar?" tanya Shikamaru

"Team work. Apakah itu..."

"Ga mungkin! Yang pasti bener jawabanku! Alias kurang berdoa ntuh Anko sensei!" protes Kiba

"Team work. Aku percaya itu kodenya." jawab Shikamaru. Mereka pun berjalan selama 5 menit lalu menemui jembatan kecil yang sudah tua.

"Kalian harus melewati jembatan itu kalau kalian mau sampai ke finnish." kata suara di belakang mereka. Mereka pun berbalik. Pain. "Apa?" tanyanya saat mereka melihat penampilanya.

"Uh... Ti-tidak apa-apa..." kata Naruto sambil membalikan badanya dengan cepat. Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan. Mari kita lihat penampilanya. Ia tidak memakai sehelai kain pun di badanya. Hanya celana se paha yang menemaninya dengan setia. -dramatis mode: on- tubuhnya.. Oh... My... God... Kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri... Badanya curvy banget! Author aja ga tahan ngeliatnya... Tau curvy itu apa? Dari kata curve. Cari aja di google translate. Tau gak? Badanya kenapa curvy banget? Dia tidak merasa kalau dia itu gembrot se gajah! Selerekan celanyanya kebuka lage! (selerekan = zipper, sori masalahnya author ngga tw bahasa indo kalo it bukan b. Indo-nya.)

* * *

REVIEW!

The end? Ya enggak lah!

jangan lupa!

REVIEW!


	6. Chap 6

**Maap all!**

**Udah lama update, pendek lagi!**

**Well, review ya!**

"Ada apa? Kok diem aja?" Tanya orgil -di jotos pain fc- "Wat ar yu luking et?" tanya Pain dengan bahasa 'Inggris'

"Ai em not luking nothing" kata Kiba yang memakai bahasa 'Inggris' (readers: ni kok malah bahas bahasa inggris sih?) "Maksudku, kita nggak ngliatin apa-apa kok miss...ter" lanjut Kiba

"Ya. miss...ter! We don luk et eniting!" jawab Naruto yang tertular virus bahasa 'inggris' padahan ame babenyeh udah di belajarin bahasa inggris yang original pack -?- dari umur 1 taon -?-

Kel 2:

"Emang lu punya kutu ji?" tanya Ino sambil menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat kedua temanya juga berhenti.

"YA ENGGAK LAH!" teriak Neji

"Terus apa maksud dengan kode 'mencari kutu di dalam rambut Neji' yang pasti kamu punya kutu dong!"

"GAK. ADA."

"Ku cari kalo ada bayar 100 rebo!"

"Eeew! No way!"

"Kaya banci amet sih lu?"

"Hinata-san?" panggil seorang perempuan

"A-arisa-san?" jawab Hinata sambil membalikan tubuhnya

"Kamu sekolah di sini juga?" tanya gadis itu

"I-iya..."

"Hinata, siapa ini?" tanya Neji *BGS: tet tereeett tereeett inilaaaahh! Teman author kite kite sendiriiii~ Arisa Horigoshiiiiiii -bener g ris tulisanya?- aliaaaassss Maria Dololololorosasa! -plak-*

"Arisa, dia dulu tetanggaku."

"O bulet..." jawab neji en tenten

Shino, Chouji, Gaara:

Kres kres kres kres

"Berhenti Chouji..."

Kres kres kres..

"Chouji..."

Kres kres kres kres kressss

"CHOUJI!" teriak Gaara

"Apa?" tanya Chouji

"Berhenti makan!" teriak Shino en Gaara

Mereka berjalan, sambil melihat petanya, lalu tiba-tiba mereka menyanyikan lagu 'We're the Champion' Dan mencium tanah yang di bawah mereka..

Emang Ada apa?

Karin, Sakura, Sasuke

"Sasuke-kuuuunn~"

"I love yoouuuuu~"

"Kyaa! Sudah ku bilang Karinnn. Sasuke-kun loves me!"

"Kepedean luuuuu!"

"You love me~"

"Kyaa~ Sasuke-kuunn!"

"We're a happy Family.."

"Sasuke-kuuunn~"

"With great big hug and kiss from me to you~"

"Kyaaa~"

"Then you'll say you love me too!"

Sunyi…

Sakura dan Karin baru menyadari kalau lagu yang Sasuke nyanyikan adalah Theme Song nya Barney. Dan mereka hanya ber- sweat drop ria..

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**V**


	7. Chap 7: Acara? Poo? Jurit Malem? Aegyo?

**Maaf udah lama kaga update! Saya sakit! XD *readers: sakit apa juga? Yuki: Sakit karena abis pacaran ama kakashi –plakkkkk-***

**Saya bingung apa openingnya *?* jadi lagu yang di ciptakan teman saya yaitu: potong bebek ipan ._. saya ganti jadi potong bebek naru tapi gak seru ahhh.. mending lagunya: **

**Change – Hyun_A (4Minute)**

**Warning: full of music gila, (author ngganti lyricsnya orang lain nyanyi, entah mengapa *?*) geje, alur cepet, TYPOs , very OOC characters, OC and maybe more ._. oh ya.. mungkin chapter-chapter depanya akan ada pairings. XD**

* * *

**Yeah, this, I'm bring it bring it let'sgo!**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change**

**Uh uh uh uh uh **

**Change change change change change**

**Di mana baukmu yang tidak enak?**

**Tak bisa di hindarkan orang-orang sampe pingsan**

**What you want what you do tell be baby what you do**

**Yeah maka itu kau mandi stiap ha-ri**

**(I can change) plis mandi dong**

**(You can change) kamu bauk banget**

**(We can change) aku gak tahan**

**Pop pop pop my collar**

**(do it up)ayolah pliss**

**(take it on) ku mohon**

**(jumping up) do it do it do it better**

**(ch-ch-ch-change)**

**Boy boy boy pake parfum dong***

**(ch-ch-ch-change)**

**Girls girls girls jangan kecentilan**

**(ayo change) ayo change**

**(ayo change) ayo change**

**(harus change) harus change**

**I'm gonna change change change change change**

***parfum cowo bukan parfum cewe loh ._.**

**Bukan bermaksud nge-bash yah.. aku suka kok ama lagunya ^_^ Cuma buat fun aja, lagian ini humor kn ._. juga skalian promosi dehh *plakkkkkk***

* * *

Karin, Sasuke, Sakura:

"Gundul gundul pacul-cul gembelengan." Trdengar suara merdu (oh iya? Mnurut w gak tuh.. *di jotos Sasuke FC+FG) di dekat jurang. Orang yang bernyanyi itu bersama kedua perempuan yang melihatnya dengan seksama, sambil membawqa hpnya dekat dengan mulutnya yang menandakan kedua cewek itu merekam suaranya.

"Bwara Mr. Simple simplAHHH!" sang penyani itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dalam jurangdengan kedalaman 3 meter (kaga bisa manjat dehhhh XD*plakkk)

"Sasuke-kun! Daijobu?" teriak kedua cewek itu

"I belive I can fly~ I belive I can touch the sky.. Oh oh oh oh chagiya saranghae. Ah ah ah ah mani manihae~" Sasuke bernyanyi dengan gejenya.

"Kyaaa~ oppa saranghaeyoo! I love youuuu!" teriak Sakura waktu mendengar nyanyian sasuke itu

Sedangkan Karin berteriak "Aishiteru yoo~ loh, gue LOVE!"

"Hnnn….. Maksud lu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada kedua perempuan di atasnya.

"Aku mencitai mu Sasuke! I'm in love!" teriak Karin.

"Aku mencintai orang lain Karin, aku tidak mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Lalu kamu mencintaiku kan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan penuh harapan.

"Tidak.. aku mencitai seorang penyanyi… yang bernama…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BARNEYYY! YEAHHHHH!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak dan munculah ke-OOCanya tadi, lalu ia langsung menyanyikan lagu favoritenya, theme songnya barney.

* * *

Shino, Chouji, Gaara:

"Mungkin hari in adalah hari kebveruntungan kita." Kata Gaara dengan senang hati. Ia langsung berjalan lurus, yaitu tempat tenda-tenda mereka. Base. "Aku senang sekali dengan hari ini-" kalimatnya terputus karena ia mendengar suarab kertas di sobek dan suara sperti 'plek'. Yap. Gaara terjatuh dengan tipuan base mereka. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah gambar, dan belakangnya sudah di siapkan kotoran binatang, entah binatang apa, yang sekarang mengenai muka Gaara. Aw.. kasihan sekali..

"HAHAHAHHA! Punya parfum baru ya Gaara?" Tanya Chouji.

"Diam Kau!" bentak Gaara dengan sebalnya. Oh ya.. Gaara memang benar kalau hari ini hari yang menyenangkan, hahaha XD

* * *

**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

"Ya selamat sore, saya bisa melihat muka puas kalian dengan outbond hari ini. Kita punya hiburan yaitu, setiap guru menampilkan bakat" ato hobi mereka. Nah yang pertama yaitu, Gai! Dan dia akan menampilkan… ba-ballet?"

Gai pun langsung menerobos masuk panggung dan memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Maito Gai! Dan partner ku adalah Lee!" teriaknya. Gai dan Lee memakai baju mereka yang ijo-ijo itu dan juga baju ballet yang pink juga tutu-nya yang pink di lengkapi dengan sepatu highheels *?* mereka yang warna kuning *?*. mereka terlihat sungguh sexy? *muntah

Gai dan Lee mulai menari, semua penonton kecuali guru-guru menutup mata mereka. Memang guru-guru pada ngapain? Asuma lagi ngliatin Kurenai, kurenai lagi ngliatin Zetzu yang lagi berfotosintesis. Sambil berfotosintesis, Zetzu lagi ngliatin pein yang ngliatin konan, konan lagi ngliatin mukanya itachi yang keriput itu mencari tahu kok bisa keriput kayak gitu. Itachi lagi ngliatin Tobi yang meminta kakuzu uang supaya ia bisa membeli lollipop dari hotel. Kakuzu hanya mengacuhkan Tobi dan melihat Hidan yang lagi ngucapin kata-kata aneh seperti 'jashin oh yeaaa!' sambil melihat Jiraya yang menempelkan muka mesum-nya pada Tsunade. Tsunade sendiri, hanya melihat Anko yang lagi melihat Kakashi dengan wajah terpesona. Kakashi sendiri lagi melihat… Asuma? Gak lah yaa.. jadi pada saling liat dong kayak bunder -.- kapan berentinya kalo gitu? Kakashi lagi konsenterasi baca buku yang sangat berguna yaitu; ICHA ICHA PARADISE.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi melihat Gai yang menari ballet langsung ia foto dan memsukanya ke FaceNote *?* dan menulis deskribsinya seperti ini _'orang gila menari ballet. Jarang ada tontonan seperti ini. XP'._

Lalu suara Minato terdengar dari speaker setelah Gai dan Lee selesai. "Selanjutnya, Pain adan partnernya Sasuke."

Pain dan Sasuke terlihat rapi dengan tuxedo hitam mereka. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan panggung dan lagu Abracadabra – BEG terdengar. Pertama, mereka menari tarian abracadabra. Entah, tiba-tiba mereka mengganti dancenya dengan Sorry Sorry dance(lagunya tetap Abracadbra), trus ganti dancenya Kara Butt dance. Trus ganti lagi Hyuna pelvic dance, trus ganti dancenya SNSD Mr. Taxi. Trus akhirnya dancenya 4Minute spread leg dance dan beberapa kali mereka spread leg, tiba-tba mereka terdengear suara 'criett' yaitu suara kain di robek. Mereka melihat celana mereka yang ternyata robek dan mereka langsung berlari dari panggung.

"O-kay.. selajutnya… Asuma dan Kurenai…" Asuma dan Kurenai berduet bersama dengan alunan yang slow…

"Selanjutnya.. Kakashi." Kakashi hanya ke depan panggung dengan baju biasa, tidak ada spesialnya. Dan ia hanya berdiri di sana membaca bukunya dengan santai. Sudah 10 menih berlalu menunggui Kakashi tampil, tetapi ia tetap saja diam dan membaca buku.

"Oi Kakashi!" panggil Asuma.

"Apa?" Tanya Kakashi tetap melihat bukunya itu.

"TUNJUKAN AEGYOMU!" Teriak Asuma dari kejauhan.

"Enggak ah. Aku kan gak bisa…" katanya masih membaca bukunya.

"Ayolahhh!" sorak semua guru pada Kakashi.

Dengan wajah terpaksa, Kakashi melakukanya. Kakashi pun memulai mengeluarkan suara imutnya "Uma! Nan Baegope ne~!" (Yuki: ihhh~ pasti imut banget dehhh! *meluk" kaka* *dapet death glare dari kaka FG DX* *ternyata yuki di peluk balik dan langsung pinsan._.'* dengan itu, Kakashi langsung turun dari panggung dengan teriakan meriah dan juga tepuk tangan meriah. Pain menatap iri pada Kakashi. Masa dia Cuma mengatakan 4 kata dan smua tepuk tangan meriah banget? CURANG!

* * *

**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

Malam itu diadakan jurit malam. Para guru akan menjadi hantu, dan para murid menjadi target mereka. Para murid mengambil kupon yang bernomer dan mencari partnernya untuk jurit malam ini.

**1 Naruto – Kiba (Mungkin mereka soul mate *?* karena barengan terus)**

**4 Ino - Hinata**

**5 Sakura – Shikamaru**

**6 Ten ten - Neji**

**8 Gaara – Lee (pencuri alis dan alis yang di curi *plak*)**

**11 Shino – Arisa (jangan kalian kira saya melupakan anak satu ini ._.)**

**19 Sasuske – Chouji**

**20 Karin – Painem *?***

**14 Kakashi – Yuki (Yuki: oh yeaaa! Readers: Kakashi itu guru -.-' Yuki: di dalem mimpi aja kok ._. *plak)**

Saksikan episode selajutnya *kayak acara tv aja -.-* !

* * *

**Ending: Bubble Pop! – Hyuna **

**Karena di edit ama author, jadi judulnya Bubble Gum!**

**Bubble Gum!**

**Bubble Gum!**

**Permen karet, so sticky, tapi enak banget**

**Strawberry, Blueberry smuanya cocok (oh ohohohoh Neo)**

**Smuanya enak (oh ohohohoh Neo)**

**Cintamu, padaku, k'ta berdua cocok**

**Hatimu, hatiku, we are soul mate (oh ohohohoh hey)**

**ingatlah aku, love you very much**

**(ooh boy) kau memelukku stiap ku butuh**

**(Hey Boy) jangan melirik gadis lain**

**(My Boy) You're the only one fo-oh-or me**

**Bubble Bubble Bubble Gum!**

**Bubble Bubble Gum Gum!**

**(ooh boy) cintailah aku sp'nuhhatimu**

**(Hey Boy) terimalah aku apa adanya**

**(My Boy) aku mencitaimu sekali**

**Bubble Bubble Bubble Gum!**

**Bubble Bubble Gum Gum!**

* * *

**Thank you**

**Arigato**

**Terimakasih**

**Makasih**

**Trims**

**Thanks**

**Dll…**

**Pleace REVIEW!**


	8. Chap 8: Jurit muka jaket author gila

**Heii! Ini adalah chapter…. Tauk dah berapa **

**Saya minta ma'ap pada author tercinta *muntah* saya, Risa. Saya tidak bisa memenuh'I perminta'an anda untuk lagu opening yaitu; (kalo gak salah) abracadabra en Mr. Simple.**

**Atas penggantinya, saya akan berikan anda hadiah (?) untuk opening kali dan ending kali ini adalah, Girls Generation **

**Warning: full of music gila, (author ngganti lyricsnya orang lain nyanyi, entah mengapa *?*) geje, alur cepet, TYPOs , very OOC characters, OC and maybe more ._. oh ya.. mungkin chapter-chapter depanya akan ada pairings. XD**

* * *

**Opening:**

**Mr. Taxi (Suju ama SNSD janjian judul y? Mr. Taxi sama Mr. Simple, kapan Mrs. Taxi ama Mrs. Simple?) by Girls Generation**

**Tokyo, Seoul, London, New York**

**Taxinya, semuanya lambat**

**Taxinya, smua gak punya style**

**Itu.. sangatlah membosankan**

**Taxi-taxi-taxi manggilnya lama banget**

**Ano, kok gak nyadar sih kalo lambat banget**

**You're so slow**

**Mr. Taxi taxi taxi sangat lambat lambat lambat**

**30 km/jam **

**Sangat lambat kan?**

**Mr. Taxi taxi taxi sangat lambat lambat lambat**

**Selambat siput, ganti dong engine nya**

**Masa sih supersonic n' hypertonic**

**Minta jam 10, datengnya jam 1**

**Mr. Taxi taxi taxi sangat lambat lambat lambat**

**Sadar plis, jangan kelambat-an**

**Bukan bermaksud nge-bash yah.. aku suka kok ama lagunya ^_^ Cuma buat fun aja, lagian ini humor kn ._. juga ini ngingrtin ama temen q yg kalo pengen ke rumahku janjianya jam 10 datengnya jam 12 lebih -.- keturunan Kakashi tapi perasaan orangnya kalah jauh di banding Kakashi *pikiranya Kakashi terus neh ._.**

**Oh ya, 'Uma! Nan Baegope ne~!' itu artinya 'Ibu! Aku lapar!'**

* * *

Naruto-Kiba

Naruto berjalan dengan Kiba di malam yang sepi sambil menyombongkan apa yang kedua punya

"Dari pada elu, jelek. Gua kan ganteng." Kata Kiba.

"Enak aja! Elu tuh yang jelek!" Protes Naruto.

"Elu jelek kali! Udah orangnya jelek, otaknya itu jua ikut jelek pasti."

"Eh enak aja!" Nah, begitulah, saling 'menyombongkan' mereka.

"Hihihihi…" Suara cekikikan (?) seorang berbaju putih dengan rambut hitam yang panjang dan lalala, siapa lagi bukan kunti the kunti?

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba si kunti melihat ke bawah, kepada dua laki-laki yang barusan saja pingsan tiba-tiba. "Cowok muda jaman sekarang…" Bisik Kunti itu, Kurenai.

* * *

Shino-Arisa

Shino dan Arisa berjalan santai. Malam ini memang malam yang sangat dingin. Udah tau dingin kayak gitu malah Arisa gak bawa jacket! Kamu aneh Arisa *digaplokin risa* Arisa, memegangi tanganya yang mulai dingin karena tubuhnya mengarahkan panas tubuh ke dadanya (karena organ-organ loh..). Shino melirik Arisa sesaat, saat ia sadar bahwa Arisa kedinginan, Shino berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Arisa melihat Shino berrrhenti.

"Ini." Kata Shino sambil menyerahkan jacket yang dipakainya untuk Arisa.

"A-a? A-arigato…" Dengan muka bersemu merah Arisa mngambil jacketnya Shino dan memakainya. (BGS: CIEEE!) Obito yang sebenarnya ingin menganggeti kedua muridnya gak jadi, gara-gara dia iri Shino bisa deket banget ama Arisa, kalo dia pengen deket ama Rin? Rinya kan dari dulu suka ama Kakashi.. tpi skarang udah enggak sih… ._. tapi masih aja kagum XD.

* * *

Setelah Camping mereka selesai, murid-murid hari selanjutnya di adakan acara berenang bersama. Bayangkan sendiri apa yang mereka pakai, Author sama Narrator (Yuki: emang gw punya Narrator? Sapa narrator w?)akan pikirin sendiri! Nanti kalo gini-gitu di marah'in deh..

Sasuke dengan santainya berenang. Dia berenang bolak-balik sebanyak 20-25 kali tanpa berhenti. Ia berenang sesuai lebar kolam renang. Sasuke berhenti dengan napas terenggah-enggah. Lalu Kiba tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan berkata, "Sasuke apa yang kamu lakukan baka." Tanya Kiba

"Aku sedang berenang. Gue udah berenang bolak-balik 20-25 kali loh.. hebat kan gue?" Kata Sasuke dengan pedenya.

"Hebat apanya! Lu dari tadi berenang bolak-balik kolam anak kecil yang Cuma 5mX3m! itu aja lu berenang ikutan lebarnya! Ya kagak hebat nak! Apa-apaan itu!" Teriak Kiba.

"Biariiinnn! WEEEEKKKK!" Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya pada kiba. Karena Kiba tidak tahan, ia langsung memasukan kepala Sasuke kedalam air dan langsung meninggalkanya, _dasar orang capek tapi aneh_ batinya *Author udah mati gara-gara bilang kalo Sasuke itu aneh*.

Tidak jauh dengan kolam anak kecil itu, guru-guru berkumpul di tempatnya sendiri. Sudah jelas, Tobi menatap iri pada guru lain yang asyik berenang.

"Tobi, kau tidak berenang, un?" Tanya soul matenya *?* Deidara.

"Err… S-senpai…" Tobi menggeliat-geliat (?)

"Ga brenang? Jangan bilang kalau kau lagi menstruasi!" Tuduh Deidara

"WOI! GUA COWOK OI!" Suara Toi yang tadinya terdengar seperti anak kecil sekarang terdengar seperti preman pasar.

"Iye, nyate napa? Brenang yuk!" Ajak Deidara. Tobi hanya diam

"Oke deh! Tobi berenang!"

-tak lama kemudian-

"Lho, Tobi. Kamu mau brenang menggunakan topeng?" Tanya Konan. Tobi tersenyum evil. (emang keliatan?) Tanganya memegang topengnya, perlahan ia membuka topeng dan akhirnya terlepas. Terlihat wajahnya yang…

Sunyi

.

.

.

"KYAAA!" Teriak para wanita.

"DEMI APAPUN! TOBI LEBIH GANTENG DARI PADA SHINO- eh keceplosan" Arisa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Gyaaa~! Tobi! Be mine please ahh!" Jerit Sakura, Karin, dan Ino bersamaan.

"Tobi! Bukanya mukamu jelek keriput kayak kakek-kakek kecebur got ya? Kok lo bisa ganteng tiba-tiba gini sih?" Tanya Itachi sewot.

"Iya dong. Aku kan operasi plastic di Korea. Gila harganya mantaff bo. Muka gua jadi 'Too perfect to be true' gini! Lo oplas di sana, gua yakin keriput lo ilang!" Cerocos tobi.

Semua perempuan yang melihati Tobi langsung berbalik kepada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, tiba-tiba mereka ingat, masih ada satu guru…

"Kenapa kalian melihatiku seperti itu?" Tanya Kakashi yang merasa dan tahu kalau di lihati semua guru dan muridnya.

"Ano.. Kakashi-kuun~ bolehkah kita semua melihat mukamu?" Tanya Anko dengan nada entah itu menggoda atau, sok sexy atau yang lain -.-

Kakashi hanya melihati Anko yang sedang mencobna untuk mendapatkan Kakashi dan ia pun berbalik ke bukunya dan dengan kebiasaanya dari kecil, ia mengeluarkan suara nan imutnya dan berkata "Ga mau.".

"Ayolah Shi-kun~" mohon Anko lagi.

"Aku gak suka di panggil 'kun' dan kalo aku gak mau ya gak mau! Pergi sonoh~!" Kata Kakashi dengan nada yang ia biasa pakai. Setelah Kakashi berkata itu, Anko langsung lari minta peluk Iruka (dari mana ntuh manusia?).

Para murid dan guru hanya melihat Anko yang lari bergeje-geje. Dan menganggapnya bahwa Kakashi tidak akan menunjukan mukanya pada sembarang orang. Sekali lagi, mereka kembali kepada pekerjaan mereka sebelumnya.

* * *

**Ending: Black and White by**

**Black Black Black White**  
**Black Black Black White**

**Black and white**  
**Black and white**  
**penglihatanku Black and white**  
**males banget ama item putih**  
**Couple-in item putih**  
**item putih item putih**  
**smua gak enak, smua gak enak**

**Mataku kelainan**  
**Aku buta warna**  
**gak enak banget**  
**item putih smua**  
**item putih item putih**  
**smua gak enak, smua gak enak**

**Hey boy relakan matamu padaku**  
**hey Come on boy**  
**please please**  
**Kick it Kick it Kick it**  
**Oh no oh no oh no oh no**  
**mataku kelainan**

**smuanya Black and white**  
**se-semuanya Black and White Oh**  
**Item putih membosankan semuanya**  
**pengen warna pengen warna pengen!**

**smuanya Black and white**  
**se-semuanya Black and White Oh**  
**gimana dong gak seru kan kalo 'tem putih**  
**please please please warna dong!**  
**Black Black Black White**  
**Black Black Black White**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chap 9: Clay, air, basah, GAK KENAAAAA

**Hooeeee! Saya mohon maaf karena chapter kemarin itu asal-asalan karena saya menyelesaikan cerita itu dalam satu hari -.- dan juga saya gak bisa update secepatnya karena saya banyak kerjaan.. tugas numpuk, ulangan numpuk, project juga numpuk.. *padahal kalo abis pulang di kamar Cuma tiduran sambil dengerin lagu***

**Well.. author gila mu satu ini yang hanya tingal di dunia impian hari ini telah merasa di jauhin sama temen-temenya TT^TT ato w aja yang yang gak genah *?* tapi entah kena temen saya malah gak mau beri tau rahasia kek… pkoknya mulai jauh dah *malah curhat* *peluk-peluk guling* tapi pas aku bayangin kalo selalu ada orang di samping ku ialah pacar imaginary-ku *?* aku lebih lega.. tapi entah mengapa.. sepertinya hanyalah khayalanku yang bisa membuatku tenang ._. *tiba-tiba bikin ff ini jadi diary***

**Well.. author jadi bingung openingnya. Mungkin kali ini author gak pake lagu apa-apa**

**Ya… peratama pas Autho nulis yang di atas itu males bgt =.= udah banyak pr di sekolah, skrg aja malah lagi revision terus mid-year exam T^T. Author juga gata nih pake lagu apa.. **

**Ps: ini procces bikin storynya lama bgt5 sorry -.- itu Cuma dr dlu tpi blm d slesai"in (?) sorrryyyy**

**Warning: full of music gila, (author ngganti lyricsnya orang lain nyanyi, entah mengapa *?*) geje, alur cepet, TYPOs , very OOC characters, OC and maybe more ._. oh ya.. mungkin chapter-chapter depanya kan ada pairings. XD**

**Naik Naik ke puncak pehong **

**pendek pendek sekali~**

**Kiri kanan kulihat banyak pohon upil pehong**

**Kiri kanan kulihat banyak orang gila di jalan._.**

**Bukan bermaksud nge-bash yah.. aku suka kok ama lagunya ^_^ Cuma buat fun aja, lagian ini humor kn ._.**

* * *

"Iruka!" panggil seorang wanita feminism kapada seorang lelaki yang setengah lumba-lumba(?).

"A?" sahut Iruka.

"IRUKAAAAAAAAA!" wanita itu tambah mendekat dan berteriak nama Iruka.

"Ada apa Anko?" Tanya Iruka yang melihat Anko yang berlari padanya dan berteriak namanya.

"I-Ru-Kaaaa~~~!" rengek Anko tiba-tiba dengan nada yang super aneh di telinga Iruka.

"Ya Anko, ada apa? Hoi ANKO!"

"Ih apa'an sih lu? Ngefans ya? Teriak-teiak nama gue aja lu!" kata Anko dengan tiba-tiba dang ge-er tingkat tinggi. Oh yea, Anko memang begini stiap hari, yang mendekat kepadanya, memanggil namanya ia panggil orang-orang yang nge-fans ama dia. Tsunade aja di bilang #1 fan of Anko. Betapa geje-nya orang ini..

"Eh jangan ngawur apaan sih? Sehausnya yang nge-fans justru KAMU! Yang manggil-manggil namaku juga sapa?" prots Iruka

"Ya walo aku manggil tapi kan gak sampe triak-triak kaliiii…"

"Yang triak-triak juga kamu." Kata Iruka dengan penuh sweatdrop. "By the way on the rail way (ini Iruka juga menggeje dah -.-) ngapain manggil aku?"

"Umm… Gatau ya.. Lupa.. Hehehehe… Yaudah lah pergi dulu ya? Ja Iru~." Pamit Anko kepada Iruka. (Reader: Geje amat sih nih Author =.= orangnya dateng tapi malah di lupain mau ngomong apa -.-)

* * *

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Satu, dua tigaaaa!"

"Ayo senam kita laksanakan lagi!" Teriak Sasuke.

Wait

SASUKE? (Reader yang ngoceh: Bukanya Sasuke penyanyi yang mencintai lagu Indo itu? Bukanya Sasuke orang yang celananya robek pas dance kemaren itu? Bukanya Sasuke orang yang suka nyanyi di kelas sampe gurunya ngusir dari kelas? What the hell happened?)

Oh yea, Sasuke menggati profesi dirinya sebagai pelatih senam. Ia sekarang pun melatih teman-teman di kelasnya di bantu oleh partner barunya, Naruto. Dengan geje-nya mereka bersenam dengan gaya-gaya yang aneh. Seperti, Chicken Dance, Nari ala Mesir, ngebor, dan juga mereka mengajak menyanyikan lagu yang mempalsukan alamat yaitu 'Alamat Palsu' dan juga bisa di bilang 'Fake Address' ata 'Dimana dimana' ato 'Where is it where is it' ato 'zai nail zai nali' ato apapun yang kau mau bilang deh=.= ya mereka memang geje.. kapan ya sekolah akan membrikan award kepada kelas yang gejenya minta ampun ini? Author juga mau kelasnya di claim sebagai kelas tergila T^T

"Everybody on the left, everybody on the right, everybody b-body e-everybody senam-ing la la la la la" tiba-tiba semua orang melihat pada manusia alias orang yang telah menyanyikan 'lagu' itu, "Apa? Suka ama lagu gue?" Tanya Naruto dengan pe-denya, karena terlalu pe-denya Naruto, semua orang tiba-tiba membalikan badanya dari Naruto, menghadap mana saja yang tidak menghadap Naruto, pura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Kasihan sekali..

"Selamat datang! Hari ini adalah hari terakhir acara MOS kita (Author aja sampe hamper lupa ini acara MOS -) Sudah di umumkan bahwa murid-murid di suruh membawa kaca mata renang.. Permainan ini ada hubugnya dengan ketapel, clay, berenang, kacamata, karet, air, kolam renang, lari, basah…" Jelas Minato panjang+lebar kaga pake di kali 2 dan setrusnya. (moga" g ada murid yg se sekolah sama author ._. masalahnya ga seru bgt klo ada yang tau.. ._.) "Kakashi-sensei akan menjelaskan cara bermain permainan ini.." Lanjut Mintato.

"Yo! Kakashi here ^^ Nah saya akan menjelaskan permainan yang nanti di lombakan. Nanti ada clay ato lebih di kenal lilin, berwarna me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u nanti juga di jelasin warna apa yang kalian akan pakai =3= (maaf geje ada emonya._.). Nanti ad penyelam untuk mengambil clay-clay iu I dalam kolam renang itu, lalu mreka harus berlari dimana sang pe.. pe.. peketapel? (?) berada. Si 'Peketapel' harus menembakan clay itu di tumpukan soda kaleng yang masih penuh. Dan juga, jika warna yang di ambil penyelam berbeda dari warna grupnya yang di tugaskan, clay itu tdak bisa di pakai untuk menembak. Mengertiiii? MENGERTEEEHHHH?"

"Iya sensei!" Jawab para muid dengan tegas dan ketakutan.

Minato kembali menguasai micnya dan menyadari bahwa Kakashi belum turun dari panggung tersayang Minato (?). Minato haya berkata "Suuudahhh, turun aja dulu. Ada cewe nungguin tuh (?)" untuk mengusir Kakashi dari panggung mengikut-ikuti gaya ngomong di iklan mi sedap ayam special (kayaknya) yang seharusnya 'Sudah, makan saja dulu, ada mie kari ayam special tuh'

* * *

Taim sekip

Biar g bikin lama gin deh ;dan2 (juga ini saya tambahin OC gr" pemainya kurang klo g dari tempat lain ._.) **bold: ketapel** _italic: renang_ under line: yang nata" kaleng n ngambilin clay

* * *

Kelompok 1 (_Kiba, Naruto_, **Shikamaru**, _Genma, Madara (?),_ Hikari) = Ijo

Kelompok 2 (_Hinata, Ino, Neji, Hana_, Hikari, **Rakki**) = Kuniiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg (mentang" ini warna punyanya author == go group 4! XD)

Kelompok 3 (**Sasuke**, Chouji**,** _Shino, Arisa, Hanabi, Azusa_ (saking bingungnya pake karakter K-on -)) = Biru

Kelompok 4 (_Karin, Sakura, Gaara, Hina,_ Kani, **Yakuya**) = Merah

* * *

Kel 1

"Ayo Naruto! Ambil Cuma yang ijooo yang ijo doanggg ga pake orange-orange ato ga ngmbil apapun POKOKNYA IJO DOANG!" Ceramah Kiba.

"Iya-iyaa. I know know.. no need say say know i…" tanggap Naruto dengan bahasa Inggris yang semakin ancur.

"Udah Inggris jelek masih aja ngomong.. klo ga bisa bahasa Inggris ga usah ngomong Inggris napa?" Komentar Madara.

"Mulai!" Suara teriakan terdengar dari speaker yang terkoneksi kepada mic itu . Dengan otomastis, semua perenang pertama dalam kelompok menjebur (?) danmegambil clay yang di bawah kolam renang.

Naruto berlari-lari ke Shikamaru dan Shikamaru menembakanya kea rah yang benar dan menjatuhkanya dengan sempurna (CIEEEE) "HIJAU!" terdengar dari speaker yang besar itu menandakan penyelam kelompok hijau boleh mengambil clay lagi.

* * *

Kel 2:

Ino terenggah-enggah memberi clay berwarna kuning itu kepada Rakki. Dengan penuh kepercayaan, Rakki menarik karet-karetnya dan melepaskanya kepada targetnya.

"ADOOOH!"

"KUNING!"

"Gomennasai Obito-sensei! GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ternyata Clay itu mengenai kepala Obito. Obito memang menjaga kelompok 2, ia berdiri di atas meja kalengtu untuk membantu merapikan kaleng-kalengnya.

"Duuuhh! Kok bisa juga ntuh lilin ke kepala gue? Kepala gue diatas sini doodoooolllll D-I-A-T-A-S ngerti gaaa?"

"Gomen sensei.. GOMENN!"

* * *

Kel 3:

_Cetarr!_

"Huweee gak kenaaaaaaaaaaa!" rengek Sasuke saat clay pertamanya tidak menjatuhi kaleng-kaleng soda itu.

Dan di lemparnya lagi,  
"Ga kena!" dan lagi,

"Ga kena!" dan lagi,

"Ga kena!" dan lagi,

"Ga kena!" dan lagi,

"Ga kena! dan lagi,

"Ga kena!" dan lagi,

"Ga kena!" dan dirimu ta apa seterusnya..

"Ga kena!"

"Ga kena!"

"Ga kena!"

"Ga kena!"

"Ga kena!"

"GA KENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sasukeee! Yang bener napa? Kita dari tadi belum mejatuhkan apa-apa!" protes Azusa

"Iya-iya dasar bawel! Nih kalo mau cepet!" kata Sasuke sambil menyrahkan ketapelnya. Lalu datanglah clay lagi

Azusa mengambil Clay itu dan mengetapelkan (?) clay itu kea rah kaleng-kaleng soda itu, _Dung.. _"Tuh! Masa kalah sama cewe!" Kata Azusa dengan sebal dan kembali ke antrian renangnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang melongo.

* * *

Kel 4:

Saat Karin berenang,

"Kuku guee! Mani Pedi guee! Rambut gueee! RUSAK DEH! DASAR RENANG GA BERGUNA!" dia berenang pun belum. Hanya perlahan-lahan memasukan dirinya kepada kolam renang itu, memprotes ria

Tiba-tiba Sakura jebur ke kolam it dan menjabak rambut Karin, "Eh! Ini kia lagi main ntuk kemenangan! Ga usah car ea sama rambut kek baju kek mani pedi kek pkoknya berenang sonoh dapetin clay-nya!" _PRIIITTT_!

Ada apakah ini?

* * *

**Thank you kepada satu-satunya orang yang review chapter sebelumnya. Dan juga, Saya pingin edit-edit chapter-chapter lama yang dari dulu saya sadar bahwa jelek sekali chapternya,mungkin gara-gara iniygang baca dikit bgt.. makanya saya akan edit smua ._. thank you all :p**

**No ending Song, Sorry :D**

**Review plz! XD**


End file.
